


The Journal of Amari Courtess

by Sumprote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumprote/pseuds/Sumprote
Summary: The journal of my Star Wars RPG character set in a distant future AU.





	The Journal of Amari Courtess

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a Star Wars AU made by my friend Karrde in his RPG games. Alderaan never blew up and survives with the same culture from SWTOR. It’s a few thousand years in the future and a New Republic is still around. There are a few other things, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Journal of Amari Cortess 

3.7.6000 ABY  
Dear diary,  
I made some friends today. I was at Aurek station, hanging out in a hallway when this man bumped into me. He is a human with a short, dark beard and green hooded cloak. He is quite handsome and I can’t wait to talk with him some more. But our meeting was interrupted by the alarms of the station depressurizing. I couldn’t remember the way to the hanger, but thankfully there were signs showing me the way. The two of us ran to a hanger bay where we found an old, battered, YT-17 something Corellian corvette being broken into by a gang of five pirates- four humans and one alien. I tried to get the pirates to leave for another hanger, but when I realized diplomacy was futile, I attempted to lure one of the pirates close to me so I could cut him. Curse my blasted old lightsaber! When I failed to actually hit him, I dodged his vibroblade and ran for the safety of the stranger I had met. Thankfully, two other people came to my aid and fought the pirates to protect me. One was a Bothan male who seemed to be interested in me and the other was the actual owner of the ship. I believe I saw them in the station cantina awhile ago. After killing all the pirates, the bothan hacked into the ship’s security and opened up the boarding ramp, which had been damaged by the pirates when they tried to open it. I’m currently resting in the ship after the scare and can’t wait to meet them all.

3.22.6000 ABY  
Dear diary,  
I’m sorry I haven’t been keeping up with you over the past few days- I’ve just been busy with my new friends. Our ship arrive at Roqoo Station just within the Hapes Cluster. It turns out Hapes is a matriarchal society where women are given the proper treatment we need. Although we didn’t have enough money to dock, Ersk (the Bothan) knew someone from intelligence who paid for us. Ersk’s contact also took us to a warehouse, where this snarky cyborg lady gave us a job. She wanted us to smuggle some highly-illegal disruptor rifles to Prince Lucius of House Organa on Alderaan. I found it nice to have an excuse to go back to my homeworld, but was worried that we might get caught and have bad things happen to us- especially in prison. Seeing as how we had no money and the lady threatened to hunt us down and kill us, we took up the task.  
After she left, I tried asking the guard why we were smuggling these, but he told me to shut up for my own good. I did. When we got to the ship, we found an engineer working on it, free of charge. He seemed pretty smart and introduced himself, though I can’t seem to recall his exact name at the moment. We invited him to join us and set off for Alderaan via a secret smuggling route as to avoid the Transitory Mists surrounding the Hapes Cluster. It would have been fun to go through the Hapan worlds, but we didn’t want to risk getting caught with the disruptors and being sold into slavery. We made a few jumps to Uquine. One of the systems we visited had an uncharted tropical world. Some of the others felt a cold touch calling them to the world, but I felt nothing out of the ordinary. We decided to press on and ignore the distraction sensation. After one of the jumps, we found ourselves in dead space. I immediately feared the worst. Could it have been a cloaked interdictor? Could the system have been destroyed by some new, terrifying superweapon? Thankfully, it was just a navigations calculation error. After Uquine, we had one world left before Alderaan: Pakis. At Pakis, there was a huge gathering of Republic warships checking smugglers. By disabling the docking mechanism, we were able to buy us enough time to hopefully hide the weapons. The pilot found the smuggling compartment, but it proved too small for fit the weapons. Some of the more crafty members of the crew, including myself (thank goodness my dad put me in Alderaan scouts) began to disassemble the disruptor rifles so that they would fit in the smuggling compartment. I, in all my clumsiness, twisted a part the wrong way it shattered into a million pieces. Thankfully, the disruptors weren’t loaded and I didn’t blow us all up. We cleaned up most of the pieces before the inspectors arrived. They did find one piece, but assumed it to be a droid part. The pilot quickly handled them with diplomacy. 

3.29.6000  
Dear Diary,  
I must apologize for my abrupt ending. This next part hurt me quite deeply. We tried to find the location of the prince of Alderaan so we could turn over the weapons. I tried calling my father for information...but it didn’t go so well. When he asked me whether I was going to stop by, I blundered over the unexpected question. I quietly replied a maybe, but then he got really mad and hung up on me. It has been so long since I’ve been on Alderaan that I had forgotten the family-oriented culture. I’m torn in two and gasping on the inside. My dad raised me and was the biggest figure in my life. If he disowns me...I am nothing. It’s a good thing Ersk just so happened to know someone who helped us find him. My friends are always there for me and I can fall back on them if my dad cannot forgive me. I hope we can visit my dad while we’re here on Alderaan and hopefully make things back up to him. Long story short- we found the guy, got a whole bunch of credits, and even got to see the disruptor rifles in action.  
With the millions of credits we earned on that payday, we then had to decide how to divide it and how to spend it. I tried to say that we should pool some together as a common spending account for big group expenses (which we did end up having), but it was rejected and distributed unevenly based on who did the most work. I received only 250k credits, but I don’t expect to burn it all on purchases. We decided to get a new ship to replace the alcohol-reeking Millenium Turkey. Ersk was able to get a wonderful CR-90 Corellian Corvette for a steal, complete with pampering from the sales company. They bought us hotel rooms while workers cleaned up the ship. Because it was being bought by multiple people, I had the chance to put my law skills to use from debate team at the academy. I was more than willing to help them out and be useful for some compensation. They paid me 400 credits and let me use the captain’s quarters on the corvette. I guess you could say that I’m their captain- their queen- and they are my faithful crew. Just as I had dreamt about for so longer. I went to go buy some clothes to fill my walk-in closet while the others went to sell the Millenium Turkey. I heard later that it turned out to be an extremely rare antique and sold for quite nice a price- especially with Ersk working his magic. 

3.31.6000  
Dear Diary,  
I’ve been out buying clothes-not just for myself but for my crew. I’m glad to help them out however I can. I just hope we get a chance to visit my dad and reconcile with him. I’ve been reading about history recently. There’s this one Jedi that’s really interesting to me- maybe I’ll retell their story later.

4.6.6000  
Dear Diary,  
I’m bored, sad, and supposed to be watching the ship. Instead of crying my eyes out and missing something, I’m just going to dictate to you what’s going on. We left Alderaan. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to see my dad again and tell him I’m sorry. The crew mutinied and said I was “wasting their time”. Pfft, as if we were rushed. We sent course for that one supposedly spooky planet that the crew was raving about earlier. I don’t know why they did, but men are men and I will never understand them. We thought the system was unexplored, but we came upon a whole fleet of Jedi ships! Strangely, we were never hailed and our hails were never answered. Each ship seemed to be full of lifeforms, but they were not acting normal. We docked with one of the ships and prepared a boarding party. Arn and I stayed behind- I’m too frail to go out and do these things and Arn needed to guard the ship. I guided the others through the ship and warned them of the lifeforms. These lifeforms were anything but human. Big, ravenous monsters with a row of spines running their length prowled the ship. We did come upon one person, a Jedi. The others are taking him aboard the ship as I speak. I should go down to greet him. 

_This is Amari’s father. I’m sad to say that she was frozen in carbonite and lost her vision. The crew of the Red Hen were gracious enough to return her to me unfrozen. She now rests in my care, but it seems she’s gone dreadfully mad._


End file.
